guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Jamal Muhammad Alawi Mar'i
Born in Khochna, Yemen Jamal Muhammad Alawi Mar'i was detained following a raid on his home in Pakistan on 23 September 2001 and was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantánamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba until December 12, 2009. The Guantanamo Docket - Jamal Muhammed Alawi Mari In the list of Guantanamo detainees the U.S. Department of Defense was forced to release on May 15, 2006 Mari'i's birthdate is unknown, but his place of birth is listed as Darmar, Yemen.list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, May 15, 2006 His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 577. Life and capture Jamal claims he went to Kandahar, Afghanistan in May 2001, to prepare for field work gathering medical supplies for the Al Wafa charity. He then moved to Karachi, Pakistan where he worked with (or alternately was) the regional director, and purchased supplies from local hospitals to distribute to Al Wafa. When his house was raided, Jamal was found with $13,000 which was to be used to bring his family to live with him. Identity Jamal Muhammed Alawi Mari was named inconsistently on various documents released by the United States Department of Defense: Jamal Muhammad 'Alawi Mar'i on the Summary of Evidence memo prepared for Jamal Muhammad 'Alawi Mari's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 22 September 2004. Jamal Muhammad Alawi Mari on the Summary of Evidence memo prepared for his first annual Administrative Review Board, on 26 October 2005. Jamal Muhammed 'Alawi Mar'i on the official list of the captives whose "enemy combatant" status was confirmed by a Combatant Status Review Tribunal, released on April 20, 2006.list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, April 20, 2006 Jamal Muhammad 'Alawi Mar'i on the official list of all the captives released on May 15, 2006.list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, May 15, 2006 Jamal Muhammed Alwai on the Summary of Evidence memo prepared for his second annual Administrative Review Board, on 25 November 2006. Jamal Muhammed 'Alawi Mari on several official lists released in early September 2007. Combatant Status Review Mari was among the 60% of prisoners who participated in the tribunal hearings.OARDEC, Index to Transcripts of Detainee Testimony and Documents Submitted by Detainees at Combatant Status Review Tribunals Held at Guantanamo Between July 2004 and March 2005, September 4, 2007 A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal of each detainee. The memo for his hearing lists the following allegations: detainees ARB|Set_4_0320-0464.pdf#130}} Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Jamal Muhammad Alawi Mar'i's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 130-144 NGO with known al Qaida connections. :#Detainee admitted traveling to Kandahar (AF) in May 2001 to work in the al Wafa office. :#Detainee admitted he was the director of the Karachi (PK) branch of al Wafa. :#Al Wafa is an NGO with known al Qaida connections. :#Detainee was apprehended during a raid on his residence on 23 September 2001 in Karachi (PK). :#Alawi was capture in a facility with other individuals now detained by DoD and information related to weapons, explosives and tactics were found in that facility at the time of capture. }} Alawi denied some of the allegations, and claimed that they contained contradictions. He admitted to being an employee of Al Haramayn, but not its director. He said that Al Haramayn was not an NGO, and that he was unaware of it having any terrorist connections. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Jamal Muhammad Alawi Mari's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 26 October 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript There is no record that captive 577 chose to participate in his first annual Administrative Review Board hearing. Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Jamal Muhammed Alwai's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 25 November 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention al Wafa Islamic relief organization in Kandahar, Afghanistan. :#In July 2001, the detainee returned to Karachi, Pakistan to establish an al Wafa organization and received 110,000 United States Dollars. Part of the detainee's mission was to establish an al Wafa office in Karachi, Pakistan. :#The detainee stayed at a special, Taliban guest house while in Pakistan. :#The detainee relied heavily on the local Taliban office for storage space and access to office equipment because his Karachi, Pakistan, al Wafa organization was not yet established. Medical supplies the detainee purchased were sent directly from the vendor to the Taliban office for storage. The detainee would then go to the Taliban office and forward the supplies to Afghanistan. :#The detainee's al Wafa office had boxes which contained notebooks with handwritten notes of weapons capabilities, explosives, chemical and pharmaceutical lists and attack scenarios. :#The detainee had 11,300 United States Dollars in his possession when he was arrested. :b. Connections/Associations :#Al Haramayn was founded in 1992 to disseminate the Saudi Arabian version of the Sunni Islamic religion with Wahaistic influences/teachings. In addition to providing legitimate humanitarian aid to promote Islamic teachings, this organization has provided support to families of Islamic suicided attackers, freed activists from prisons, procured fraudulent travel documents, provided medical care for wounded Mujahedin, smuggled weapons into Algeria and transferred radical fundamentalists into Bosnia. :#The detaiene assisted at al Haramayn in as early as 1995. :#Al Haramayn has provided logistical support to the Mujahedin fighting in Afghanistan since the 1980's . Their annual budget was between 50 to 60 million United States Dollars. Al Haramayn provides support to Islamic extremist elements in seventeen countries or regions that includes freeing of activists from prisons, procurement of fraudulent travel documents and weapons smuggling to Algeria. Forty bank accounts connected to terrorist activities have been linked to offices and sub-departments of al Haramayn. :#A source stated al Haramayn worked closely with members of al Wafa. A former al Qaida member stated organizations such as al Haramayn and al Wafa allowed easier access to funds which financed al Qaida. These organizations provided a legitimate cover for al Qaida members to travel world-wide under the guise of humanitarian operations. These groups would build mosquest for the purpose of recruiting future al Qaida members. :#A senior al Qaida operative traveled to Azerbaijan in 1997 at the invitation of al Haramayn. :#Al Haramayn established an officer in Azerbaijan to provide a legitimate organization, which was also providing money and materials to Mujahedin, military leaders throughout Chechnya. Authorities accused al Haramayn of supporting activities not in alignment with the humanitarian aims of the organization in January 2000 and the office was subsequently closed. :#The detainee admitted the Taliban and al Wafa were connected in some ways, but he denied any connection between al Wafa and al Qaida. :#The detainee claims to have never met any al Qaida members with al Haramayn, although he admitted to knowing two al Qaida members. :#An al Wafa associate of the detainee had past contacts with Usama bin Laden and Usama bin Laden's senior operative. :#An al Wafa associate of the detainee was in contact with a microbiologist involved in al Qaida's anthrax program. :#The detainee received a telephone call stating the Kandahar, Afghanistan office was closing for fear of United States air attacks. The detainee was informed that documents and paperwork from the Kandahar office was being sent to him for safekeeping. :c. Other Relevant Data :#All employees of al Haramayn worked for the detainee by 1998. The detainee oversaw the finances that were used for payroll, food, medical supplies, Islamic publications and general aid. :#The detainee was responsible for the supply and care of five camps of displaced people located in Azerbaijan. Financial support for the organization came from Saudi Arabia. The organization did not have bank accounts and operated solely on cash. }} The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript There is no record that captive 577 chose to participate in his second annual Administrative Review Board hearing. Telephone privileges in Guantanamo Following his detainment at Guantánamo, Jamal kept in contact with him family by telephone until Nov. 2003 at which point contact was lost between them. Repatriation Carol Rosenberg, writing in the Miami Herald reported that Jamal Alawi Mari was one of twelve men transferred from Guantanamo on December 19, 2009. The other eleven men were: Ayman Batarfi, Farouq Ali Ahmed, Muhammaed Yasir Ahmed Taher, Fayad Yahya Ahmed al Rami, Riyad Atiq Ali Abdu al Haf, Abdul Hafiz, Sharifullah, Mohamed Rahim, Mohammed Hashim, Ismael Arale and Mohamed Suleiman Barre. Abdul Hafiz, Sharifullah, Mohamed Rahim and Mohammed Hashim were Afghans. Asmael Arale and Mohamed Suleiman Barre were Somalis. The other five men were fellow Yemenis. References External links *documents from Jamal Muhammad Alawi Mar'i's Combatant Status Review Tribunal *Profile on Booman Tribune Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released